


Do You Think I'm Sexy?

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Dan Howell, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Anxiety, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Phil overhears Dan talking to some of their friends on a night out, Dan says Phil is cute but he doesn't think he is sexy. Considering Phil is in love with the guy, he makes it his mission to prove he can be sexy after all.. even if it involves getting some help from a few friends along the way.Dan is in love with his best friend but doesn't want to be, Phil will never love him back, until something changes.





	1. Chapter One: I can't help falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the inspiration hit me when I was walking home from my sisters house and its awful but i really like it. Inspired by both the english and russian version of the song Didn't Wanna Do It by Julia Volkova. I also wanted to be a character so guess what bitch.. i'm a character.. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even a little bit!!

**PHILLY'S POV**

**DAN: Tyler invited us clubbing to make the most of him being in London tonight, you in? :)**

_PHIL: Sure I guess.._

**DAN: Okay great, i'll let him know! Be ready by 20:00!**

Phil sighed, dropping his phone beside him on the bed, going clubbing was the last thing he wanted to go and do right now. He wanted to play a few rounds of Mario Cart whilst wearing his PJs with a hot chocolate and pizza. Unfortunately, Phil had turned down clubbing the last two times, saying he had a headache or he already had plans with another friend. He decided to suck it up, he could do this. He gingerly picked up his phone once more, checking the time. 

**18:30**

Phil sighed once more, he knew everyone would be coming to their flat for the 'pre drinks' because it had the most room, it was just a thing they accepted as time went on. Phil decided to suck it up and start cleaning the apartment, he vacuumed, dusted and tidied whilst Dan was out getting a few snacks to keep them going. By the time his roommate had returned, Phil had also managed to shower and change into a 'decent' outfit for going out. He was in the middle of straightening his hair when Dan walked in. Holding up a bag of tangy haribo sweets as he smiled at the raven haired man through the mirror. "How are you feeling, Philly?" Dan asked, walking slowly towards the bed in the centre of the room. The older of the two stopped straightening his hair and turned off the straighteners. using his free hand to pat the bed beside him to allow his friend to sit. 

"M'okay, I guess. Just a little anxious, i'll be fine drinking at ours.. its the clubbing bit that will make me uncomfortable" he said, putting the hot utensil down on the heat resistant mat on his desk. His friend nodded, placing his hand on Phil's knee gently to get eye contact. "But i'll be there with you, okay?". Something felt different here, Dan would usually say something like 'we can cancel if you'd prefer?' or 'as long as you're comfortable'. Phil sighed a little, moving to spray his hairspray on his newly straight fringe. Dan left shortly after that, saying he too needed to get ready before the guests arrived. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time it was 20:35 their flat was packed with people for Tyler's night out. They had music on fairly quietly as to not disturb the neighbours and food was everywhere. Louise and Tyler were sprawled on the couch with Zoe in the middle of them, PJ choosing to sit on the floor beside Phil and Dan on the other side. It was snug but not unwelcome to have so many people in here, although Phil thought that's because he was fairly close with them all. Zoe filmed a little part of the night for a Vlog video, laughing as she said it was to prove she went out without Alfie sometimes - which made them all chuckle. 

By 21:45, they had all consumed a fair amount of alcohol, all deciding to sit and play truth or dare as a drinking game. It was now that Phil excused himself for a moment, claiming to need the bathroom, when it was actually code for 'i need a break, i'm a little anxious' so he could calm down a little. As soon as he left the room, he heard it. The thing that made his heart stop beating altogether. 

"Dan, as you chose truth you have GOT to tell us" Tyler exaggerated, sloshing the contents of his glass a little as he got ready to continue. "Do you ever have non-friendship thoughts about Philly-boy?" they all giggled a little and Phil's heart started to race. He knew he shouldn't be listening but it was impossible to tear himself away from the spot. This was the question he often thought to himself when he couldn't sleep at night, the exact same thing that he told himself he didn't need to know the answer to.. but needed to know more than he needed to breathe in oxygen. 

"Well.. I mean.. Phil's cute.. but I wouldn't call him _sexy_ , you know? I've lived with him for about eight years now and I can't help but feel he doesn't know how to be sexy if he tried." they all chuckled softly at Dan's response, all seeming to be agreeing with the brunette in his claim. Phil felt his heart break into very small pieces. Dan would never like him romantically because he didn't think he could be sexy.. Phil almost ran to the bathroom, closing the door quietly and staring into his reflection. He tried his best to focus on the positive, i mean.. Dan _had_ called him cute after all. After a few minutes of splashing water on his face and breathing deeply he returned to the group and pretended nothing had happened. Shortly after that they left for the club, the YouTuber was on edge for the entire walk there, it was only a ten minute walk but it was ten minutes too long. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and his broken heart. 

He remained by the bar whilst the others danced around like they were possessed. It would have been fun to watch if he hadn't been concentrating on other things, things he didn't need to be thinking about right now. He was about to order another drink when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Can I get two of those please" clearly talking about whatever alcoholic beverage YouTuber had previously finished. Smiling, Phil turned to find a friend of his, smiling brightly at him. "Philly!" the man squealed, clearly excited. Phil grinned back, pulling the friend in for a large hug. "How are you, Dom? It's been a while!". Dominic was a friend of both Dan and Phil, he was a newer radio presenter for Radio 1 so they got to know each other rather well. This boy was almost like a combination of Dan and Phil, his hair brown and cut in a similar style but blue eyes. He was a few years younger than Daniel too, which was interesting because he seemed so mature for the age of 21. 

The man invited Dominic to sit beside him while they sipped at the new drink in front of them. "So Philly, where's Dan? You're never apart.. I almost didn't recognise you on your own" his friend joked, watching intently for an answer. The older man just pointed into the crowd of what felt like a million sweaty people, grinding and moving against one another. Dom nodded, waiting a moment before speaking again. "I take it he doesn't know about your crush yet from the look on your face" It was more of a statement than a question, to which wasn't answered. They just turned to look at the crowd, searching through it to find the one man that made Phil's heart race with adrenaline. "I overheard him saying I couldn't be sexy if I tried."He sighed loudly, taking a larger swig of his beverage. Dom chuckled a little, looking over at Dan in the crowd but leaning a tiny bit closer to Phil to make sure he was heard. "He's only saying that because he hasn't seen you try. I think we should show him the truth". Phil blushed, looking at his previous co-worker with confusion. "Danny boy thinks you can't be sexy.. so you show him the opposite. I have an idea". 

Phil and his old colleague spent the best part of an hour coming up with a plan to get Daniel to change his mind. They had agreed on the plan before Dan noticed Phil at the bar talking to a guy. Something that was either worry or jealousy must have kicked in because the brunette was beside his roommate in a flash, only to be greeted by his old co-worker. They managed to convince Phil to dance for a little while before they said goodbye. Dominic returning to his other friends whilst Dan and Phil's friends decided to go home. Phil frowned, by 'go home' they meant return to Dan and Phil's place as it had enough space to house them all and they could finish the night off together. 

Once back at the apartment, he departed to his bedroom. Tomorrow was the start of something new, something difficult but that was certainly get Daniel's attention. For tomorrow, Phil was going to begin learning how to be sexy. 


	2. Chapter Two: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil starts his plan to get Daniel to realise he can be sexy after all.

Phil swung his legs out of bed, slowly padding across the room and out into the hallway. He knew he had to be quiet, what with the various friends they had staying over nursing very different levels of hangover pain. The YouTuber decided he would play 'care giver' to them all, making sure to provide them all with a glass of water each along with pain killers before heading to the kitchen once again to put the kettle on for a cup of coffee. PJ was the only one who seemed to be awake, although he hissed viciously and turned back to face into his pillow avoiding the light. Phil gently woke up each of them, handing them a cup of coffee each for them to drink after their painkillers. They were all so thankful for Phil, he always looked after them when they got into this state. He never drank even half of what they would so he felt it was almost his duty, like a parent making sure his children were well looked after. Weird analogy. 

Within minutes, Dan was shuffling sadly into the room, wearing a pair of miss-matched pyjamas which were too long for him, the bottoms of the legs pooling around his ankles. Dan was rubbing his eyes and it warmed Phil's heart to see him like this, all tired and similar to the Daniel he first moved in with all those years ago. The brunette moved forward after a particularly long yawn, taking a cup of coffee that his roommate had held out to him, sipping it before putting it down on the counter. Without another word, he was wrapping himself up in Phil's arms and holding on for dear life. Phil didn't hesitate before reciprocating the unusually warm gesture, resting his head in the crook of his friend's neck due to the height difference. 

"I had a nightmare last night, Philly. I wanted to come stay in with you but i didn't want to disturb you" Dan whispered, almost like he didn't even want to admit it to himself, he was a grown man now not a child. Phil held on tighter, making the unconscious decision to hold Dan by the back of the neck and the small of the back. This was a rare embrace, but it somehow felt necessary. They held on for a few seconds longer than what seemed 'ordinary' before pulling away. Philip instantly missed the touch, almost longing for the boy to return to his arms. "Thanks, Phil" Dan was smiling sheepishly, his cheeks pink and warm which instantly made his roommate want to reach out and touch. Bad Idea. Phil smiled, before making them and their friends breakfast to wake up to. 

The man looked at his phone, texting his friend from last night to say he was definitely going to be starting the plan of 'making Dan realise Phil can be sexy' today. He felt almost lightheaded that he even wanted to try this, but he needed to see if Dan liked him back in the same way. 'Cute' was not going to cut it. He dismissed himself, taking a shower and taking that bit longer over his appearance. He moisturised and toned his skin with special products he had gotten free samples of and brushed his teeth thoroughly. Phil needed to make an impression, he didn't want to _change_ who he was but he needed to get noticed. Once he was safely in his bedroom he rooted through his clothes, knowing exactly what would get Dan's attention. He slipped on his tightest black skinny jeans and a flannel shirt like what he used to wear in his old videos, except now he was older the flannel was tighter, making his slightly more defined muscles stand out and fit snug against his shoulders, not to small but not too loose. He made sure to get his hair perfect too, except styling it in a slight quiff to give it a little volume. Phil looked in the mirror and grinned, he had to admit he looked good. He put his contact lenses in and smiled at himself. 

When he left the room he noticed that all of his friends had left without saying goodbye. Dan standing by the sink, washing up the cutlery and utensils from their breakfast. Phil smiled softly, watching his roommate do anything domestic without being asked was a blessing but Phil always thanked him immensely afterwards. Phil rolled up his sleeves, walking towards the younger man. He didn't think about what it meant when he wrapped his arms around Daniel's chest, earning the smallest jump from the boy within his grasp. "P-Phil?". The older of the two just rested his head on his friend's shoulder and whispered "This is my thanks, Daniel" letting his breath dance across his friend's neck. 

He removed himself from his friends back, moving to stand beside the boy instead, watching as his eyes grew and he inhaled a little. Phil couldn't help but smirk, reaching his arms on the counter behind him and holding tight to almost make his arm muscles bulge a little in his shirt. "What's the matter?" his voice low, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Dan could only shake his head, it was rare when he was rendered speechless. Phil smirked once more, leaning an inch closer to his friend before backing away altogether, leaving the room in favour for texting Dominic the progress report. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan stood there, completely confused. Phil had looked.. so different but so similar. The red flannel bringing out the blue in his eyes. It was so much tighter on him now than it used to be, but that wasn't even it. The quiff.. the low voice.. the held eye contact that Phil used to struggle with. It was all so much. Something churned in his stomach as he thought maybe Phil had dressed up for a _date_. The brunette finished washing up and had even dried them and put them away just to buy him time. 

A few moments later found both boys playing a round of Mario Cart. They were sat so close on the sofa, closer than deemed necessary even. Phil's entire aroma was intoxicating, he was obviously using a different scent of shower gel today and it made such an impact. Dan found himself almost drunk off of it as he watched his friend through the corner of his eye which meant his cart crashing into the side of the course in the game. Phil chuckled lowly, biting his lip a little before acknowledging it. "Dan, you need to stop watching me and watch the screen if you actually want to win" he now had his tongue sticking between his teeth and Dan could feel the blush rising up onto his cheeks and even the back of his neck,. This was just so different of Phil, in all of the years they had known one another he had _never_ been like this. Maybe Phil wasn't predictable after all.


	3. Chapter Three: Live!

"We should do a live show" Phil smirked, leaning back on the sofa, legs open wide as he now fished his hands into his front pockets. Looking at Dan through the corner of his eyes. He could see his roommate squirm a little, although he was unsure what it meant. Not even a few seconds later a faint blush painted itself on his cheeks. 

"A-are you sure?" Dan squeaked before coughing a little into his hand, clearly trying to regain his composure. "You uh, don't really match your current aesthetic today.. you'll give the fans a heart attack" he chuckled a little, moving to cross his legs a little. The atmosphere was heavy, not as light and care free as usual. Phil ran his hand through his quiff and turned to look at his friend. "Dan, it's only like 2009 Phil. Just.. a little more mature" he grinned, "besides, most of the fans call me daddy anyway, why not give them what they want" Phil managed to wink successfully as the brunette just spluttered. What was happening. 

"You want to actually encourage them calling you daddy!?" Dan was bright red now, turning to face his friend head on to see the dangerous look in his eyes. Phil's pupils were blown a little which only made the blue, green and yellow of his iris' more prominent. The raven haired man shrugged, "why not? Not like anyone else calls it me". 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they sat down again they were ready to start their live show. They had to sit fairly close just so the both of them could be in the frame at the same time. Phil had sent off a text to Dominic to get him to watch and help as it goes on. They clicked 'GO LIVE' on YouNow and smirked at himself in the camera, he had to admit he looked good like this. Dan had a blush on his cheeks and he was watching Phil through the screen, watching his every move.

"Hello Everybody! Welcome to our surprise live show! I wanted to spend time with you all and Dan had nothing better to do than to join me" he successfully winked into the camera once again and heard Dan struggle to swallow in the background, a smirk now playing on his lips once again as he started reading names from the chat to say hello to them all. Dan was really quiet in the background, although he did say hello to some of the fans. They talked for forty minutes like a normal live show and the younger of the two had even joined in a lot more. He then got a message from Dominic come through in the chat. 

"Dominic!! He says I look really good with a quiff! Thanks Dom!" Phil felt the tension build in the boy beside him, not even moments later the brunette had dismissed himself, saying he had to go edit a gaming video. The older of the two remained on the stream, laughing and joking with his fans when he got a request to do the 'sexiest thing he could to the camera'. This was his chance. He ruffled his hair, flexing his biceps as he looked sexually at the camera, making a big lick motion with his tongue. He decided to put his thumbs up behind his front teeth after as attractively as he could whilst he read the chat. "Hope you like this side of me, might be showing a bit more" he winked before saying goodbye to some of the fans before ending the chat. He got a text from Dom almost as soon as the live stream was finished. 

**To: Phil**

**Holy shit dude, overkill much! It was perfect! Dan is gonna see that as a GIF all over tumblr and twitter.. you got this**


	4. Chapter Four: Giving away the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is jealous of Phil suddenly mentioning Dominic so much, coming to the conclusion that Phil must be dating the DJ.

Knocking on the door, Phil waited for the small 'come in' that soon followed. Dan was sitting at his desk, sitting in his ironic butt chair. Phil came over to his friend, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders in a hug. He chose to linger for a bit before resting his head on Dan's shoulder and talking just above a whisper. 

"Do you wanna order a pizza tonight? I want a movie night with you" 

Dan swallowed exceptionally loudly, although that may be as Phil's ear was pressed against the side of his neck. He nodded as words seemed to fail him, a few seconds passed before the boy chose to speak up.

"Is your boyfriend going to come join us?" His words stung with a venom they never usually carried. Phil pulled away, kneeling so he would be the same height as his friend. Calmly, Phil searched his roommates eyes which seemed to have so many things in them at once. Phil lifted his hand to Dan's chin and held it in place. The raven haired man couldn't help but chuckle a little at the blush that was now creeping across his friend's cheeks. 

"Dan, I don't HAVE a boyfriend.. what made you think I did?" 

"You and Dominic have been getting close and then you changed your style and then..."

Phil couldn't help but laugh now. He'd done this for _Dan_ not for Dominic. He pulled his friend in for a hug, cradling Dan's head into his neck as he chuckled. "Dan, I did this for you. I overheard you saying I couldn't be sexy if I tried... so well... I tried. Dominic was just helping me okay? There's nothing going on there. I promise". Truth be told, it always warmed his heart when Dan got jealous, it was a sign that maybe.. just maybe, they could be more than friends one day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"You know I was wrong, right?" Dan said with a faint blush, reaching forward to grab a slice of pizza from the box. Phil watched him with confusion as he waited for him to continue. "You CAN be sexy, when you try. But you've proved your point, can I have my Philly back now?". Phil's heart constricted with emotion at the confession. He grinned as he pulled Dan into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around him. He planted a small kiss to the top of his friends head, he knew it was probably too much and overstepping boundaries but he needed to express himself right now. "Dan, _your_ Philly never truly left".


	5. Chapter Five: Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan knows he likes Phil and he just needs to figure out how to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long.. I've been on holiday to visit my friend I met through tumblr and we had the best time! So anyway, now I'm home so I can update again. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading - Dominic

Dan smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. Phil had kissed him.. yes it may have been on the top of his head but that didn't stop the goosebumps from occurring all over his body. Phil had completely proved his point without even needing to. Dan had only said that to his friends to get them off of his back about his bloody crush on his best friend in the first place. He didn't expect Phil to overhear and to actually alter his looks and behaviour. He went to so much effort for Dan to think he was sexy.. it was almost baffling. 

Grabbing his laptop he went onto tumblr, mindlessly scrolling until it came onto his dash.. a GIF of Phil at the end of his live show, ruffling his hair and taking a big lick of the air as seductively as he could. Dan froze while watching it. Heart pounding in his chest at the sight. He quickly closed his laptop, he didn't know what to think anymore. He took a deep breath before heading towards the kitchen in search for food. He smiled when he heard Phil moving around in the kitchen with music on quietly, he was humming along to a gentle song that was playing on BBC Radio 1. BBC Radio 1 gave Dan so many contented memories, how he and Phil had managed to convince them to hire them for a radio show back in 2013, how they had moved to London together and pursued their YouTube careers and all of the places they had been together. It made Dan emotional to think back to everything he had done with Phil by his side.

"Dan" Phil smiled heading towards his friend with arms open wide, wrapping his arms tight around him. "The pizza will be here in a moment, did you want to pick the movie?" they stood there for a moment before they realised, neither of them wanted to let go of the embrace. They parted, looking at each other and chuckling awkwardly before separating completely to get into their pyjamas and returned to the sofa. Dan collected the pizza from the delivery man and Phil had set up the movie. They watched it happily, eating their pizzas and joking at various parts of the movie - mocking it which made both men laugh til they cried. Soon though, the movie was over and the pizza was gone. They had settled on watching anime instead and pulled down the blanket on the back of the sofa which the raven haired man had put in case they got cold. 

The younger of the two started shuffling about in his seat, trying to get comfortable in the sofa crease when he wasn't in his browsing position was always difficult. The man beside him chuckled before asking Dan to stand. Phil's feet were now up on the seat which his friend had been sitting on and his legs were open. "Sit in the middle" he smiled, the brunette moving to be what was essentially the 'sitting up little spoon' on the couch. Dan instantly felt at home when he felt his best friend wrapped their arms around him and pulled him into his chest. This felt right, with Phil's cheek resting on the top of his head and his thumb stroking absentmindedly over Dan's arm. 

Phil was so happy, the boy he had loved for so many years now in his arms the way he had always wanted. It wasn't going to last, Dan was going to go to bed and forget it ever happened, right? That was when he felt it, the strain on his heart that was absolutely desperate to kiss the boy and tell him to stay beside him. The feeling of his heart racing was clearly a lot seeing as Dan chuckled, "Philly, you okay? Think your heart is going to explode". Phil couldn't talk, his lungs now incapable of taking in oxygen as he watched the boy and willed himself to calm down. Dan wasn't leaving him, Dan would never actually leave him, right? Unless.. what if it was only a matter of time? What if Dan decided Phil was only ever going to be a friend? What if Dan found a girlfriend or boyfriend and..

"Phil, everything okay?" Dan had now turned in his lap to face his friend, the older of the two felt like he had to do something soon or he would lose Dan forever. "Dan.. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 


	6. Chapter Six: Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry you waited like 2 months for next to nothing!! I have been flat out working! So here.. have a shitty ending that does absolutely nothing for the story..

Electricity, that's what it felt like. Every part of Phil's body coming alive at the sensation of his lips finally on Dan's. He knew he should probably be pulling away, Dan probably didn't want to be kissing him anyway. Except.. Dan wasn't pulling away. 

Dan had rotated within his lap, so they facing one another with the brunette boy on top. _He could easily pull away if he wanted to_ Phil told himself. Dan did the opposite, leaning further in and moving to straddle his friend's hips. Phil felt like he was going to explode with excitement at finally getting to taste his hearts desire. Dan swiped his tongue across Phil's bottom lip as their kiss became heated, tongues meeting as their bodies moved impossibly closer. Eventually, they had to come up for air and rested their foreheads together - trying to keep from being apart further than necessary at this point. 

"Finally" Dan chuckled, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his friends neck, had they both wanted this? was this a mutual attraction that both had just failed to see?

"Y-you aren't mad?" Phil stuttered, a pink blush colouring his cheekbones. Dan just chuckled, moving to kiss his best friend once again, it was slow but full of meaning. Making Dan's heart almost stop altogether. When they pulled away, they both had tears in their eyes. "I could never be mad at you for kissing me, Philly" 

They got up from the sofa, deciding that they would watch their anime in bed instead so that they would at least have room to stretch out if either of them fell asleep. They settled on going to Phil's room and in moments they were spooning properly. They had cuddled before but spooning felt so much more _intimate_. Especially with Dan pressed against Phil’s chest. Within moments Phil felt himself drifting off into what was probably the most comfortable sleep. 


End file.
